


First Times

by pottermum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermum/pseuds/pottermum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny realises how much she and her daughter are alike. Second in my Lily Luna stories</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Times

Ginny Potter sighed in satisfaction as she jogged to her back door and let herself in. Nothing like an early morning run to get the endorphins going! Now, she needed a shower, to wash away the sweat from the ten kilometre run she had just done.

She went up the stairs, hoping Lily had finished her fire-call. She had asked Lily if she wanted to run with her, but Lily had declined, instead asking if she could use the fireplace in hers and Harry's bedroom to make a fire-call. When Ginny had asked why she couldn't use the one in the lounge, Lily had shrugged, mentioned something about needing privacy, which was the last thing she'd get if she used the main floo connection. Ginny had reluctantly agreed, as there always seemed to be someone flooing or fire-calling. So Ginny had said yes, and left for her run.

As she went up the stairs, Ginny pondered how the house now seemed so big. James had married his Hogwarts sweetheart, Alice Longbottom, only daughter of Hannah and Neville, and Al had moved out with his best friend Scorpius, not long after they'd returned from a trip across Europe. So with only Lily at home, the large family house, at times, seemed too large.

Ginny got to the top of the stairs and turned, heading for her bedroom. She could hear Lily's voice, so it sounded like she was still on the fire-call.

“-oldest virgin in the world,” groaned Lily, to whoever she was talking to.

Ginny stopped, just outside her bedroom door. She heard a muffled reply, but couldn't make out what the person had said.

“Liam is such a noble prat. Honestly, what more can I do, Carolyn?” asked Lily.

Again, Ginny couldn't make out the reply, but it made Lily giggle naughtily. She guessed Lily was talking to one of her friends from Hogwarts, Carolyn. The two girls had once disliked each other, as they fought over Sean Wood. He was dating Carolyn, then they broke up, and Sean asked Lily out. But she had caught him cheating on her with Carolyn just before they left for Christmas holidays, so she dumped him, and Bat Bogey hexed him. When school returned after the New Year, Carolyn found her and apologised, saying he had cheated on her over the break, and she had dumped him too. Their mutual anger at Sean had led to a friendship.

“Somehow, I think all Liam would say if he saw me naked with just a Chudley Cannons scarf on, would be that it clashed horribly with my hair,” giggled Lily, thinking of the bright orange team colours.

Lily had been friends with Liam Finnegan, youngest son of Seamus, ever since her third year, when she made the Gryffindor Quidditch team. They'd been friends, and he'd helped her through her miserable time with Sean. She'd found herself becoming closer and closer to him over the years, and finally they'd started dating. 

Liam was a talented Quidditch player, and had been recruited by the Chudley Cannons straight out of Hogwarts. As he was a year older, Lily had returned for her final year without him by her side. His frequent letters were full of Quidditch stories, of training, and the thrill of being part of a professional team. He always said how much he missed her, which appeased the nasty little jealous streak Lily had when he mentioned meeting fans. Fan girls, to be precise.

“So, I'll meet you and Tricia tonight? Seven? The movie starts at nine, so that should give us plenty of time to eat and talk. I'm so excited, I can hardly wait,” gushed Lily.

Ginny frowned. Excited about dinner and a movie with two of her closest friends? 

Ginny heard Lily sigh. “No, I haven't told them yet. I know, I know. It's just me and Mum home at the moment, maybe I'll talk to her when she gets back from her run. Then she can talk to Dad. She's the only one that can handle him if he gets upset. Not that he will, I'm sure. I'll explain to Mum that it's a natural progression for a girl my age, that I am considered an adult, and technically don't need their permission, but would like it and...”

Carolyn must have interrupted, as Lily stopped talking. “Yeah, my parents are pretty cool. They are also over protective, especially of me. You know, only daughter, three brothers.”

Carolyn must have queried that. “Teddy, of course. He's my brother from a different mother. Merlin, sometimes he can even be worse than James and Al. Listen, Mum should be back soon, and she'll be needing a shower. I'm going to do it, I'm going to tell her today. I'll owl if there's any problems. See you tonight.”

Ginny realised that Lily had closed the floo. She didn't want to be caught eavesdropping, and she wasn't particularly proud of herself for doing so. Still, what was done was done, and if Lily was going to be talking to her soon, then she'd know what it all meant. 

Ginny quickly backed up a few paces, then resumed walking forward. She nearly collided with Lily, coming out of her bedroom.

“Sorry Mum, didn't see you. Good run?” she asked.

“Mmmm,” nodded Ginny. “I need a shower though. Will you excuse me, honey? I won't be long. How about tea and scones after my shower? I'm starving,” said Ginny.

Lily laughed. “You run to stay fit, then come home and eat like a hippogriph! Why don't I start making the scones while you're in the shower? They should be just getting out of the oven by the time you're dressed.”

“Sounds perfect, love, thank you. Be down soon,” smiled Ginny, going into her bedroom.

She showered and dressed, trying to ignore the wedding photo of her and Harry, who was wiggling his eyebrows at her and winking as she dressed. She blew him a kiss as she left their bedroom, and went downstairs to find her daughter.

As predicted, the scones were cooling on a rack as Lily poured them a cup of tea. Steam rose as Ginny cut her scone in half, and smeared it with butter and honey. Lily added jam to hers.

“So, Mum...” started Lily, then stopped.

Ginny waited, nibbling on her delicious scone. “Something on your mind, love?” She took a sip of her tea.

“How old were you when you lost your virginity?” asked Lily.

Ginny spat out her tea. “What?” she asked, as he did a quick 'Scourgify' spell on her shirt, well, one of Harry's shirts.

“You heard,” said Lily, quietly.

Ginny contemplated for a moment. “I was eighteen, well, nearly eighteen. It was late July.”

“Like, Dad's birthday, maybe?” asked Lily, with a grin. Ginny smiled back at her, without saying anything.

“Mum, I'm nearly nineteen, and I'm still a virgin. Liam and I have been together for three years,” groaned Lily.

“One of which you were at Hogwarts, and believe me, I know it's hard to find places for privacy at Hogwarts. Another year you were separated most of the time, as he started his career and you returned to school...”

Ginny's voice trailed off as she recognised the similarity between her daughter and herself. Lily's voice dragged her out of her musings.

“But we've had this year together, but Liam hasn't made the move. I-I don't think he thinks I'm sexy.”

Merlin, this was just like deja vu, thought Ginny. She and Harry had been through nearly the exact same thing. Separated by the Horcrux hunt, then when she returned for her final year. Hoping that they would be together when Hogwarts was done, then finding themselves apart, due to their respective careers. 

Ginny had been all for taking their relationship to the next level, but Harry had been the one to put the brakes on. He was the one to pull back when things got too heated, reminding her of the curfew at her parents, or that he had an early training session the next morning.

“Mum, I don't know what to do. It's like we're snogging and all that, then, when I think-this is it, well, it's like Liam reads my mind, and he pulls back. He says he has to get me home or Dad will kill him, or he needs to get back to his flat before his curfew,” complained Lily.

“Love, I think Liam is a lot like your Dad. He's very noble, and wants to do the right thing by you. I think it's sweet,” said Ginny, taking another scone.

“Dad probably HAS threatened to kill him if he touches me,” groaned Lily.

“Probably,” agreed Ginny cheerfully. She took a big bite of her scone, and drooled. “Good scone,” she said.

Lily laughed, then sobered. “So, what did you do, to get Dad to, you know...Ugh I can' t believe I'm even asking you this.”

“If not me, then who? As to your question...nothing.”

Lily looked puzzled. “Nothing?”

Ginny smiled, taking a sip of her tea as she eyed off another scone. “Nothing.”

“Mum!” wailed Lily, in frustration. She picked up the scone and put it on her mother's plate. 

Ginny broke it open, and started to butter it. “Love, this is pretty personal stuff. It's private, between your Dad and me. I don't feel right sharing too much.”

“Please Mum, just tell me what you can. I mean, I don't want, ick, details about - THAT! Just, how did it happen, what lead up to it? Dad's not the most romantic bloke, although he can't keep his hands off you. If you can't tell your own daughter, then who can you tell?”

“Luna,” laughed Ginny. “She was the only one I told everything to. She knew how much I-she just knew what it meant to me.” 

“Yeah, I get that. Auntie Luna is like that, isn't she? You find yourself telling her stuff you wouldn't dream of telling anybody else, and she totally gets it. I miss her. Do you think she'll be home for Christmas?”

“Possibly. Yes, Luna has been a true friend to me. I'm glad you feel that way about her too. She's one in a million, our Luna, and it's why we named you after her.”

“Mum, you're trying to distract me, but it's not working. Come on, Mum. Please?” asked Lily.

Ginny sighed. “I'll tell you as much as I can, okay?

Lily smiled. “Okay.”

Ginny started. “I had finished at Hogwarts in the June. Your Dad was just starting his second year of Auror training. I had the whole summer off, before I went to Wales to join the Harpies.”

Lily nodded, encouragingly. 

“We spent as much time together as we could. There was always someone else around though, so it was hard to find time to be alone. My Mum was hovering over me, Ron and Hermione were always around me and your Dad. We were helping Andromeda with little Teddy, too. There wasn't much time for us to be...together.”

“Have sex,” stated Lily, nodding.

Ginny gave her a look. “We found little places at the Burrow where we could be alone. I'd usually drag Harry off, then snog his brains out. Merlin, that man can kiss,” said Ginny, dreamily reflecting on the early days of their relationship.

Lily scowled. “Don't need those sort of details, thanks Mum.”

Ginny smiled at her daughter. “Sorry, got a bit carried away. Anyway, so there we are snogging. Things would get passionate, and then, well, Harry would stop.”

“Did he say why?” asked Lily.

“He'd say he needed to get home, he had an early start the next day, or he needed to get me back to the Burrow, that Mum and Dad would be waiting for me. Or that he wanted our first time to be something to remember, not a quickie near the creek.”

“Ew,” scowled Lily.

“I began to think it was never going to happen. The summer was coming to an end so quickly. I was determined that we were going to-er...”

“Do it?” asked Lily, trying to be helpful.

“Ah, yes,” said Ginny, “-before I left for training camp on August twentieth.”

“It was Harry's birthday, and of course, it was a national holiday. We had a big lunch at the Burrow, and I hardly got to spend any time with him. All Harry's friends from Hogwarts were there, some of the professors, too. Some of his Auror buddies came, as well as Lee, Oliver, Angelina, Alicia and Katie. In fact, I think that may have been when George and Angelina started seeing each other.”

“Mum, you're being distracted again,” said Lily.

“Well the party was winding down, and I was pretty upset that I hadn't gotten to spend any alone time with him. I was down by the creek, feeling a bit sorry for myself, when-”

“Dad came and made mad passionate love to you,” grinned Lily.

“No! Luna came and talked to me. Reminded me that this was what life with Harry would be like. Waiting for him. Merlin, it seemed like I was always waiting for him to come to me. She asked me if it was worth it.”

“What did you say?” asked Lily.

“I looked up, and saw Harry coming towards me. It hit me, how much I loved him, how much we had been through. Yes, I would wait for him. I would always wait for him because he is so worth it. It was then that I decided I would wait for Harry to make the move to take us to the next step in our relationship.”

“Mum,” said Lily, moved.

“Harry came to us, and asked if I would come out to dinner with him. He wanted us to go out for his birthday, just the two of us. I was so excited. He told me to get dressed up, and he would call for me in an hour.”

“Well, I raced up to my bedroom, and showered, and got dressed. I put on my prettiest dress, and did my hair all up in this fancy style. It was so not me,” laughed Ginny.

“Harry called for me, and we prepared to go. Then he told me he'd left his jacket home, and could we quickly floo to Grimmauld Place to get it. I told him we didn't need it, it was July, for Merlin's sake, but Harry was insistent.”

“What happened?” asked Lily, eagerly.

“We flooed to Grimmauld Place, and Harry went upstairs to get his jacket. He then called me upstairs, saying he needed my help to pick out the better jacket. You know your Dad has no fashion sense,” laughed Ginny.

Lily nodded, giggling.

“So I went upstairs, and Harry was standing outside his bedroom. He stood aside for me to go through first, so I did. And...” Ginny's voice broke off.

“And what? Mum, you can't leave me hanging like this,” said Lily.

Ginny cleared her throat. “There were like a hundred candles all lit up. There was soft music playing. There were rose petals on the bed, with...with the sheets turned down.”

“Wow,” said Lily, her eyes wide.

“I was shocked. I turned to Harry, who, of course, was blushing. He took my hand, and asked me if I would stay the night.”

“That's so romantic,” sniffed Lily. Ginny nodded.

“It was. And for the record, I think your Dad is very romantic. It's not always hearts and flowers, Lil. He lets me know in so many little ways that he loves me.”

“So, you stayed the night...,” said Lily, encouraging Ginny to continue with her story.

“I stayed the night,” confirmed Ginny. “And the next morning, I realised I wanted to wake up with that man for the rest of my life. I'm happy to say that I still feel that way today. If you can find yourself a man like that, he's a keeper.”

“Liam plays Chaser,” teased Lily. 

Ginny shot her an amused look. “You know what I mean, Lil.”

Lily sat back in satisfaction. “Wow. That's a great story, Mum. What would you have done if Dad hadn't made the move on his birthday? Waited?”

“Merlin, no! Your Aunt Fleur had taken me to a lovely lingerie store in Paris. It was an early birthday gift for me, from her. Nope, if nothing had happened by my birthday, well, it was time for me to take action. Your poor Dad didn't stand a chance!”

Lily laughed, then sighed. “You and Dad...you make it look easy. Love, and all that.”

Ginny looked away. She and Harry hadn't told their children much about their courstship, only that they had gotten together at Hogwarts, then he broke it off to protect her, then they'd reunited after the Battle.

Ginny knew she would never tell of the heartbreak they endured, as they dealt with the death of so many friends and family. Of separations, due to their careers. Of rumours and innuendo, whenever it came to Harry. Of Ginny's long ago fears, that she wasn't good enough, smart enough, pretty enough for Harry.

“We've had our share of hard times, Lil. It makes you appreciate the good times, believe me. Now, I think I might go and, pardon the pun, potter around in the garden. I need to work off that third scone,” said Ginny, standing.

“And the fourth one, Mum,” said Lily, dryly. She stood and hugged her mum.

“Thanks Mum. You know, I think you're right. Liam is a lot like Dad. Maybe that's why I love, er, like him so much.”

Ginny nodded. “So, you home for tea tonight?”

Lily hesitated. “No, I'm going to the movies with Carolyn and Tricia. We're eating before we go.”

“Sounds fun,” said Ginny, moving away.

“They've asked me to move in with them. In their flat,” said Lily, hurriedly.

“Oh?” asked Ginny, turning back to look at her daughter.

“It's so close to the school. I can walk to work when it starts again in September. With three of us, the rent isn't much, so I'll still be able to save,” siad Lily. She was due to start her first year of teaching in a new magical primary school for students aged five to ten.

“I see,” said Ginny.

“James and Ali were living together when they were nineteen. Al moved out when he got back from Europe, and he was twenty.”

“That's true,” agreed Ginny.

“I am an adult now, Mum. I'm starting a new job soon. I-I just think it's time, that's all,” said Lily.

Ginny sighed. “You're right, it's a natural progression. Technically, you don't even need our permission,” she parroted Lily's own words from earlier back to her.

Lily stared at her mother. “But I would like your blessing. Yours and Dads.”

Ginny put her arm around her daughter. “You know your Dad is going to want to come over and check the place out. He's going to insist on wards and everything. And just when you think he's done, the boys will then come over and do it too. You might want to warn the other girls.”

Lily stopped and stared at her mum. “So, I can go?” she asked, in disbelief.

Ginny shrugged. “Like you said, you're an adult now. I can't really stop you. But you'll always have a home with us, Lil, no matter what. And you have to be the one to tell your brothers.”

“But you'll tell Dad, right?” asked Lily.

“Tell Dad what?” asked Harry, coming into the kitchen.

He ruffled Lily's hair as he came over to his girls. He kissed Ginny lightly. “Thought I'd pop home for lunch. Do I smell scones?”

“Sorry, Dad, Mum ate most of them.” giggled Lily. Ginny stuck her tongue out at her daughter.

“I'll make you a fresh batch, they don't take long,” said Ginny.

“Thanks, love,” said Harry, hugging her close as she got up. “Nice shirt, by the way,” he grinned. He kissed her again. Ginny giggled, and went to make a fresh batch of scones. Harry watched her go, then turned back to his daughter.

“So, tell Dad what?” he asked her.

“I really need to get to Diagon Alley. Bye Dad. Mum, thanks for...the talk. It really helped,” said Lily, leaving the kitchen and heading for the floo in the lounge.

“You want to fill me in?” asked Harry, sipping at the cup of tea Ginny placed in front of him.

“Lil's moving into a flat with her two friends from Hogwarts, Carolyn and Tricia,” said Ginny.

“She's only nineteen,” protested Harry, putting his cup down. 

“James and Ali were living together when they were nineteen. Al was twenty when he moved out,” said Ginny.

She sat a plate of scones in front of him.

“And she's definitely moving in with the girls, not...him.”

Ginny sighed. “His name is Liam. It's serious, Harry. Believe me.”

Harry put down the scone he was about to take a bite out of. “Really?”

“Really,” said Ginny.

“Are we talking about...”

“Sex, Harry. The word is sex. Yes. But no, they haven't,” said Ginny.

“Oh,” said Harry. “Good.” He took a bite of his scone.

The delicious smell of the scones was getting to Ginny. She eyed off Harry's half eaten scone.

“But they will. Soon. Although I think I talked her into waiting.”

She licked her lips. Harry sighed, and surrendered his half a scone.

“How did you do that?” he asked.

“Well, I sort of told her about us. Our first time,” said Ginny, licking a spot of cream off her lips.

Harry's eyes followed her, then he realised what she said. “You did WHAT?”

“Oh, I didn't tell her any details. Just how I was getting so-frustrated at your lack of action early in the summer,” grinned Ginny.

“Hey, you weren't the only one. I never had so many cold showers,” protested Harry, smothering another scone with jam and cream. He handed it to her. 

With a smile of thanks, Ginny took it. “And how you totally took me by surprise the night of your birthday.”

“Well, you did the same to me on your birthday. I even sent a big box of chocolates to Fleur as a thank you the next day,” smirked Harry.

“So, I'm hoping that what Lily got out of the story was that there is no rush, that the right moment will come along, and it will be perfect,” said Ginny, licking cream off her lips.

“And not to put rose petals on the sheets. Merlin, I was picking those things off my body for days after, including my butt, ” muttered Harry. Ginny laughed softly.

“You know I'll need to check the girls place out. I'll want to know the fire codes are all up to standards. Is it Muggle or magical? I'll need to check out the area, see what wards I can put up. I'll get the boys to help me, it'll be good training for them,” mused Harry.

Ginny leaned over to kiss Harry, and lick a small dob of cream off the corner of his mouth.

“You know, this means we'll have the house all to ourselves. It'll be just like when the kids were off at Hogwarts,” smirked Ginny.

“I think I might be coming home for lunch more often,” said Harry, kissing Ginny.

Meanwhile, in Diagon Alley, Lily was shopping in Mistress Louanne's Lingerie shop. Liam was due home next weekend, after several days away with the team. He had already fire-called her, asking her to go out for dinner.

At the checkout, Lily threw in a large pack of rose petals, placed strategically near the register. She planned to go to dinner with him, then take him back to her new flat. If he didn't make the move, then she would.

Like her mother, she was a 'take action' kind of girl. She just needed to make sure her Dad and brothers didn't put up any Chastity charms!


End file.
